


Cats Fix Everything If In The Right Setting

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cats, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, SO GAY, and cute, oblivious crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bon spots his favorite baldy in a pet store playing with cats. Heart-touching gay moments ensue.





	Cats Fix Everything If In The Right Setting

**Author's Note:**

> For Xander, because he drew my oc so wonderfully :aa: :oo:
> 
> Not beta read, I'm so sorry for any errors

It was never a secret that Konekomaru was the biggest cat person in existence. Despite never owning a cat, he was more fond of them than any other animal, to the point of even carrying cat treats on him every day just in case he met a stray or ran into Rin’s familiar. It was of course no surprise then when Ryuuji would see him shiny headed friend in the window of a pet shop with several cats in his arms.

The first time had been by accident as Ryuuji was only passing by the shop on his way to the grocery store. The second time was coincidental as Ryuuji didn’t realize Koenko had spent so much time around the fuzzy animals. As for the third time, it was entirely on purpose just to see if this was really how the smaller teen spent most of his time. As Ryuuji watched him, he could see just how happy Koneko was while playing with every cat, it was mesmerizing to see someone be so carefree and innocent, and most of all, entirely adorable. 

Had Ryuuji not been crushing over his friend for the past few years, he wouldn’t have cared so much about every time he would see him through the window of the pet shop. His smile was difficult to tear away from however, it was probably cuter than the small grey kitten that was currently in his hands. Definitely cuter.

Staring for too long, getting caught was inevitable as Koneko noticed Ryuuji at the window and waved at him, signaling him to come in. He did so reluctantly, from both the anxiety of his crush and the dislike of being surrounded by so many furry animals. Not that Ryuuji hated dogs or cats, he just felt uncomfortable when handling them out of fear of being too rough with them. 

“What’re you doing here?” Koneko asked, the cat still in his arms while meowing wildly. 

“I was just passin’ by and I saw you.” Ryuuji lied to save himself, though Koneko always had a way of seeing through lies. “What about you, why’re you here?”

“I doubt you really need an explanation.” The shorter teen held up the grey cat and looked to the other kittens in the petting area.

“You looking to adopt one then?”

“I wish, the dorms don’t allow pets. I just come here to play with them, get my mind off of things when something becomes too much.” Miwa smiled and set the cat back into the enclosure. Ryuuji understood what he meant as school hadn’t been getting any easier lately, with the recent news of Rin being Satan’s spawn. It certainly did explain why Bon saw him in the shop so often.

“Would you like to play with one?” Koneko asked with glimmering eyes.

“I, uh, I don’t know. You know I’m not used to pets or anything.” While the taller teen was nervous about the thought of just holding the cat, turning down his friend’s offer seemed impossible.

Koneko, knowing Bon just needed a push, grabbed one of the kittens and gently placed it in the already sweating teen’s hands. The kitten purred as he gently pet it on the top of it’s head, Bon wondered if this was in any way going to ruin his punk exterior. 

“I think she likes you, she hardly purrs when I hold her.” Koneko laughed as his large friend held the small animal nervously.

“Am I holding her right? She feels so fragile, I don’t wanna squish her or something.” Ryuuji worried.

“No you’re doing fine, if anything she’s probably safer with you than anybody else.” 

The small cat mewed in Ryuuji’s arms, both boys smiling widely over the overload of adorableness that came from the cat. It was comforting to Bon, holding something so tiny and knowing that he could protect it from everything that could hurt it. In his head, he realized that it wasn’t that far off from how Ryuuji had wanted to be with Konekomaru. 

“Bon, can I ask you something?” Koneko asked, the happy expression on his face faltering. 

“Of course, anything.” He continued to pet the cat as his attention shifted mainly to his troubled crush.

“Do you think Rin would hurt us?” 

There it was. What Ryuuji had been waiting for since their friend’s secret had come out. While initially Ryuuji had been more troubled over the dangerousness of Rin and the powers he had inherited, he knew to understand Rin as an individual rather than his background. It still pissed him off though that he never even bothered to trust any of them with his secret.

“Honestly, I don’t think so. I’ve thought about it too, and while he’s a dumbass, I don’t think he’d hurt you or any of us.” Ryuuji answered.

“But doesn’t it scare you knowing what he is?” Miwa worried, his hand shaking slightly.

Instinctively, with his free hand Ryuuji grabbed Koneko’s to keep it from shaking. “It does scare me, but if anything happens I’ll always protect you from anything that happens.”

Koneko sniffled and relaxed as Suguro’s larger hand wrapped around his. The two had shared many touches like this recently, both unaware of their obvious pining for each other. The hand holding did relax Koneko though, as well as the hilarious image of Ryuuji holding a small cat in his arms while having a serious expression on his face.

“Thank you, Bon. I always feel safer when you’re around.” Koneko admitted, blushing slightly.

“I’ll always be here then so you always feel safe.”


End file.
